The Watts sisters
by keepingitsweet
Summary: When the Watts sisters arrive at Waterloo road they seem to be fitting in well, but will a wheel of events and revelations change everything? and how will they cope? who will they confide in ? Everything isn't as it seems especially for these two girls. past teachers and present students, sorry if this confuses anyone! crosses abit with holby city later on
1. the new school!

Melanie Watts, mel as she liked to be called was starting at Waterloo Road despit her objections. She hated the sound of it and what she had seen of it in the papers, she couldnt believe her mother had tricked her into thinking it wa a fresh start but she had promised her mother that she was going to make a go of it at this school and not get kicked out like she had all the others she had attended.

Her sister Kathrine or 'Kat' on the other hand was a little angel compared to Mel close to perfect record at school but had to be moved from pillar to post for the sake of her younger sister, Mel was 14 and had an attitude like a 17 year old where as Kat was 16 and had the maturity of a 25 year old. It was their first day at Waterloo Road and Kat stood examining her image in the mirror, she was impecably dressed and had done liittle make up for school and tied her dark brown hair into a messy bun she put her blazer on before reading through her mesasges.

Mel had made an effort with herself and made her self look smart and presentable, her long blonde hair tied effortlessly in to a french platt to oneside, her make up was done flawlessly like a proffesional had done it and her uniform tie done up smartly and her blazer over her bag. No matter ho much anyone had tied she had never worn a school blazer not even in winter so she saw no point in doing it now.

As she made her way downstairs her parents caught a glimpse of her before she appeared in the kitchen to make some breakfast.  
"What's with all the make up Melanie?" David, her father asked.  
"New school new start that's what you wanted wasn't it ?" came a snappy reply, she had never liked being confronted by her dad especially when it came to her appearance.

Kat walked in and over to the counter to make herself a coffee. Kat waited for a row to kick of between Mel and David but to her surprise there was silence as Kat made her coffee and sat at the table twisting her hair around her finger, a sign that she was anxious and her dad noticed.

"Hey love what's wrong?" her father asked as he sat down next to her.  
"Nothing, just the same first day at a new school, I don't know anyone!" she said getting more anxious as she said it.  
"It'll be okay you've got Mel, and you two always stick together," that didn't make her feel any more at ease as she knew what Mel was like.

"Okay" she replied not wanting an argument "Where's mum?" She asked

"Oh, she's not well love so she's sleeping it off" Kat and Mel both got the sense something wasn't right but didn't say another word on the subject. "Hurry up and finish your breakfast and then I'll drop you's at school". Both the girls went and got their bag whilst they were upstairs they both put on some jewellery. Mel chose a diamond pair of earrings and matching bracelet from her aunt and a necklace that had a heart engraved with the word 'sister' on it and a purple jem. Kat chose a charm bracelet her mother had gotten her and the same 'sister' necklace as Mel as they had matching ones only Kats had a blue jem instead. Both giggled at each other because they wore them everyday. They made their way downstairs.


	2. the first day

_**Hi guys quick note: this is my second upload today forgot to put on my first chapteer than im new to this so may take a while to upload please bear with me , thanks and enjoy also the chapter will get longer .**_

They arrived at the school and stepped out the car they had hoped their dad wouldn't walk them in but he was intent on making sure they got inside safely."See you later" both the Watt girls said in unison, before making their way to the heads office.

When they arrived they gave their names and were told to wait on the sofas. I t wasn't long before a tallish lady walked out of the heads office and looked at the girls, "Melanie and Kathrine Watts?" the woman said before they entered the office. "Take a seat," she said and both the girls did as they were told. "I'm Miss Mason and if you've not already guessed I am the head teacher" Rachel said jokingly trying to make the girls laugh but she gained no reaction. She handed them their time tables and sorted them into forms "Melanie you're form tutor is Mr Clarkson and Kathrine yours is Mr Mead, so you go to your forms in the morning for registration then its straight to lessons ... Any questions?" Neither of the girls moved or spoke " Okay lets get you to lessons then"

Rachel escorted them along the corridors and took Mel to her lesson first which was double English with Mr Bugen, Mel loved english so she thought it was going to be a breeze. As they walked to the classroom Mel and Kat hugged which was a rare occurrence but today seemed different for some reason. Mel and Rachel entered the classroom and the noise fell to a complete minimum "Mr Bugen this is Melanie Watts, she'll be joining your class so please make her feel welcome." Rachel had aimed that last comment at the Year 9 class who just nodded "Right, okay can you sit next to Emily please and write down everything you know about Neoplion " came an old but strict reply. Mel sat down and did as she as told before looking out the window and seeing Kat being taken to her lesson.

Kat had French with Miss Haydock. Rachel entered the room first and gave the same speech she did before only changing the name, " Actually its Kat... I don't like Kathrine," she said with a snap when she was introduced " okay then Kat... have a seat next to... Michaela for me then, " Rachel had walked out the room by now and head back to her office.

The day seemed to drag on for the girls who found it hard to concentrate but didn't know why they just knew something wasn't right. Kim Campbell the head of pastoral care had read over their notes and wanted to quiz the girls over the amount of schools they have attended. Once she had gotten them out of their lesson she took them to her office "Girls you're not in any trouble bu-" she began but was cut off my Mel.  
"Then why are we here instead of in lessons?"  
"I was looking at your records and noticed how many schools you had attended any wondered if you could enlighten me as to why that was? " Kim used her soft tone towards the new pupils and waited for a reply.  
"Does it really matter?" Mel asked with anger in her voice.  
"Yes it does to be fair, we need to know why so we can stop the matter arising at this school too," Kim replied her soft tone slowly disappearing.

Mel took a deep breath "I keep getting moved cause the teachers couldn't handle me, and people bully me until I fight back and I get excluded." Mel said before running out. Kat had never heard her sister talk about being bullied before no matter how much they got along, as she went to go after her sister Kim caught her arm gentally " No, I'll go you stay here for me okay" the soft tone reappeared as she spoke, Kat nodded and sat back down. Kim walked around before going into the girls toilets and finding Mel touching up her make up.

"Melanie ,I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you " Kim put her hand on Mel's shoulder, Mel looked at the teacher and smiled " Its okay," without saying another word they went back to the pastoral care office where Kat was fuming with Mel "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ?" she quizzed her younger sister "Kat that's enough" Kat was furious at Kim and decided to go back to her lesson which was now science with Mrs Diamond, she hoped she would be able to escape Miss Campbell there. As she arrived Sian had already started the lesson and had asked Kat to wait outside as she was late.  
"Why are you-"  
"Miss Campbell" Kat shut her off before sian glimpsed up to see a tearful 16 year old  
"Yeah, fine why wouldn't it be" Kat replied fighting back the tears, "okay well you now where I am if you want to talk, about anything" sian said before they both headed into lesson. For some reason Kat trusted Mrs Diamond but she had no idea why but she liked that and didnt' question it anymore, could Sian be the one to open up the thoughts of the young girl?


	3. troubles brewing

_**Just a quick warning this chapter does contain violence **_

The girls had both finished their first day at school and Mel and Kat hadn't spoken to each other since the earlier revaluation. Kat was stuborn and thought she would have known that her younger sister was being bullied at the previous schools but she didn't know her as well as she both walked home in silence as no one had come to pick them they walked through the door they heard shouting, Mel just huffed and went upstairs wanting to avoid it but Kat wanted to talk with her parents about what had happened that day. She entered the lounge and the shouting that had seemed so muffled had finally become clear

"Fine if that's what you want you go right ahead and get a divorce I won't stand in your way!"  
Kat was shocked when she heard what her mother Camilla had said.  
"Good,to be honest I don't care what you have to say! I would do it with or without your permission"  
"Then why are you still here, you could have left and sent the divorce papers through the mail?"  
"I live here or are you stupid as-well as delusional?"  
"Not any more you don't. Why would you want to live with a stupid delusional person such as yours truly! I don't want you here any more. Here's a thought... go live with your bit on the side!"  
Her parents clearly hadn't heard that the girls had returned home so Kat walked into the lounge but at the wrong time as she saw something she could never un-see. In that split second she had witnessed her dad abuse her mother! She stood their in pure shock. Did her beloved dad really just hit the mother of his children, she couldn't believe it. she spun round on her heels as if to leave but was stopped by David's grasp of her arm.

"Hey love how was your day?" David said trying to act like nothing had happened. Kat was stunned and to say that as an understatement  
"Are you just going to forget what you have done" Kat said looking at her mother who was stood close by with tears rolling down her face.  
"Nothing happened" that wasn't the reply Kat had hoped to hear .The anger had built up inside her and she lashed out attacking her dad "HOW COULD YOU! YOU WERE MEANT TO LOVE HER BUT YOUR A CHEAT AND A BULLY!" Camilla tried her best to separate the two but David just swung another punch although this time it hit Kat who ran out of the room in complete shock and headed up to her room in hysterics.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE " David shouted to a scared Camilla who just cried with shock uncontrollably.

Upstairs Mel had heard Kat crying and had gone to find out why only to find that she wished she hadn't."Omg " Mel said as she entered Kats room to see her examining a black swollen eye. "Who did that to you "Mel said angrily  
"It doesn't matter Melanie" Mel knew it was serious as she was never called by her full name especially by her sister.  
"Kat i-"  
"No you cant help mel" Mel then heard Camillia's cry and then the penny dropped "Dad did this ? Kat!" Kat just nodded and a furious Mel stormed downstairs. Kat decided not to go after her but instead to pack her fathers things so that he could leave as soon as possible!

Mel entered the lounge and looked at her mum who ment the world to her, to see her crying was the hardest thing in the world but she carried on and walked over to her dad.  
"Hey Mel" without a word Mel slammed her fist into his face, quite simply giving him a taste of his own medicine.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"david said angrily but any reply was disrupted by the sound of heavy suitcases falling down the stairs.

Suddenly Kat appeared and threw two black bags of clothes down the stairs not caring if anything was damaged "Get out" she said calmly .  
"Kat love, don't be like that we all just need to calm down-"  
"I SAID GET OUT!" David didn't argue and started to pick up his stuff and headed towards he door.  
"keys" Mel said following the intial tone of her sister, David reluctantly gave over the key he owned for the house."This isn't over, you hear me " He said his tone quiet and in a whisper so only mel heard.

What did he mean by that?


	4. explosions

_**hey guys! thanks for all the reviews! the next few chapters might have a lot going on in them, but if anyone gets confused, feel free to pm me and i'll explain. Also let me know if you have any ideas you would like me to put in the story and one last question... who is your favourite Watts sister and why ? enjoy!**_

That night the girls and their mother all stuck together not wanting their bond to be broken by the event of that day .  
"Why didn't you tell us ?" Mel said receiving the'leave it alone ' look from her older sister.  
"We.. we thought we could sort it out... you know for your two's sake" Her lip trembled as she flung her arms around her mum as she sobbed uncontrollably "right you's two best get sorted for bed, you have school in the morning" Camilla instructed as she pulled away from her daughters embrace Melanie went to argue but didn't want to cause any more drama and the both headed upstairs.

Kat was the first one back down "mum when dad said you were ill today what did he mean?" She quizzed her mother  
"He was just coving for me.."  
"Covering what?... Mum?!" Kat got increasingly worried as to what her mother was hiding  
"The fact that when I found out he was cheating,I lost it...I went off the rails and ...tried to kill myself" her voice trailled off and tears rolled down her cheekes as she said the words Kat was stunned "what?"she said before tearing up herself only to be pulled into a strong embrace by Camilla. They stayed like this until Mel came down and then they pulled away. Both the girls headed upstairs after a short while although Kat kept thinking about what her mum had confided in her.

Both Mel and Kat had a restless nigh due to te event of the day and when their alarms went off they struggled to get out of bed. Mel looked in the mirror applying concealer under her eyes to hide the fact she had hardly slept before finishing off getting ready and heading downstairs. Kat who usually wore her usual eye make up had tried to cover her black eye that had seemed to get worse over night. She had told Mel that if anyone were to notice she was to just say she got into a fight with someone but it was no biggie. Kat then checked her phone before heading downstairs. Camilla handed them both some toast and orange juice before driving them to school.

Mel entered her form room and sat at the back, she had made friends with a few people in her form but didn't want to talk to anyone today but before she had even sat down a girl called Imogen had come over to make sure she was okay "Hey, Melanie ,isnt it?"  
"Yeah" Mel replied quietly "Is everything okay?" Mel wanted to snap but kept composed before replying "Yeah I'm fine thanks" She smiled at Imogen who was genuinely trying to be nice to Mel "You know where I am if you ever want a chat or if you don't want you can speak to-"  
"Mr Clarkson or Miss Campbell, I know thanks" Mel interrupted.

Kats form was allot more hectic and loud so she plugged her earphones in and sat at the back of her form room she wasn't looking forward to today as she had double maths first thing with Mr Chalk. She hated maths as it was without him trying to make jokes all the time "earphones out please Kathrine " A voice came from a small body at the front of the class, of course Mr Mead was on her case, she chose to ignore his instruction and the fact that he had used her full name "I wont tell you again" he said slightly louder only to get ignored again. Next thing Kat new someone had pulled her earphones out for her and was stood in front of her, she glanced up at Mr Mead before deciding shed had enough and walking out in a huff. She made her way to maths and waited for the form to leave when Dynasty came up and started talking to her. Kat and Dynasty got on well and it wasnt long til the lesson started.

During the first two lessons both the Watts sisters had recived countless text messages from their father,Mel turned her phone off before putting it in her bag where as Kat read each one but didn't reply, this didnt go unnoticed by her peers "Someone must be in your bad books " Dynasty chirped trying to cheer Kat up "huh?"  
"For you to be ignoring them I mean come on, I've know you for 1 day and I know you don't ignore someone for no reason"  
"Its nothing leave it yeah?" Kat said she just got nods back before she slipped her phone in to her pocket.

At break Mel and Kat were sat in the canteen when Mels phone began to ring "Hello?" It was her father Kat watched as Mel took the call,something wasn't right. Mel hung up and tears brimmed her eyes threatening to trickle down her face "It was dad...he's in hospital and wants us to go and see him "  
"why's he in hospital?" Kat quizzed  
"he got drunk last night and somehow ended up in a canal and got pneumonia " Mel no longer fighting back the tears" I don't want to see him though not after what he did to you and mum" Kat saw the hurt in he sisters eyes and pulled her into a tight hug tears began to run down her face too."If you want to, go and see him I don't mind I'll come with you " Mel shook her head and Kat just stroked her sisters long hair before pulling away. The bell rang and they both said their goodbyes before Kat headed to science and Mel to art. Kat hadn't thought that crying would have made the concealer she applied this morning rub off and when she headed to Mrs Diamonds classroom wondered why she was getting shocked looks. By the time she realised it was too late Sian had seen the bruised eye and asked her to wait in her office while she arranged cover for her class.

Was she going to reveal all to Mrs Diamond or would something distract her?


	5. the truth?

Fan fic

"What happened?" Sian asked for what felt like the 100th time.  
"I've told you nothing I got into a fight and-" Kats phone started blurring Fleetwood Mac,her favoraite band. she glimpsed at Mrs Diamond who nodded it was okay to take the call "Hello?"Kat said " What?! You expect us to come and see you after what happened yesterday?" Sian knew something definetly wasnt right. Angrilly Kat screamed down the phone and threw it across the room before breaking down in tears.

Sian knew that she had to tred carefully with this situation,she leaned forward towards Kat who had curled up in a ball on the sofa in Sians office and place her hands on the students arms to comfort her and try and get her to talk but all that came were tears, Sian hugged Kat not knwing what else to do.  
"Everythings going to be okay, whatever it is I'm going to help as best I can but I need you to tell me whats going on." Sian said almost in a whisper not wanting to press the girl as she seemed so distressed already/  
Kat pulled away and bean whipping her eyes with a tissue Sian had given to her. She wasn't sure weather or not she could open up to someone she barely knew but she knew she could trust Mrs diamond.

Kat took a deep breath "I don't know where to start.."  
"start with where you feel its best" Sian reassured Kat that it was okay to say whatever was on her mind.  
"I didn't know Mel had been bullied at her previous schools" she began "I thought I would have seen it but I didn't,"  
"How did you find out ?" Sian said confused.  
"Miss Campbell wanted to know why we moved schools so much and Mel lost it and spilled " Sian nodded in reply. " It all got out of hand from there I guess..." Kats ringtone began to ring again before either of them realised the phone was still the other side of the room from when Kat had thown it earlier. Kat showed no intention of taking the call so Sian went and picked the phone off the floor but didn't answer it "Do you want me to tell them your busy ?" She asked Kat who just nodded."Hi Kathrine Watts phone. Okay thanks I'll let he know bye." She handed the phone back to Kat who just shoved it in her pocket. "Kat, it was the hospital..." Kat didn't move "Your dads been moved to-"  
"I don't want to know " Kat interupted before Sian could finish "I need to see Mel." She said in a calm but slighty panicked tone "I'll find out what lesson she's in and go get her okay? you wait here" Sian said  
"she's in expressive arts i think its with Mrs Redpath. You wont tell her will you ? " Kat replied worried sian was going to tell all to Izzie.  
"Thats fine love,I wont say a word, promise" Sian reassured her, Kat again just nodded.

Sian made her way to the expressive arts room where Melanie was and knocked on the door "Hi can I borrow Melanie Watts please?"  
"Problem Sian ?"  
"Nothing I cant handle " Sian snapped before making her way to her office with Mel in tow.  
"It's dad isn't it ? whats happened?" Mel asked Sian.  
"Kats in my office and she wanted to see you."

They reached the office and Mel went and joined her sister on the sofa " okay, Mrs what did you want to say about dad ?" kat asked  
Sian hesitated "He''s been moved to intesive care and ther preparing for the worst"Sians voice trailled off as she finished her sentance. She still hadn't found out what had happened to Kat but gathered it had soemthing to do with their dad one way or another.  
tears ran down Mels face as she sobbed. dispite all that had hapened in the past 24 hours she still loved her dad.  
Kat had a blank face and just took out her phone and ran her mum but she got no answer. she had too many thoughts going through her mind when they were disrupted by her sisters voice "I ...I want to see him" Mel said in a soft quite looked at Sian for help " I'll go and speak to Miss Mason but I can't promise anything okay Mel nodded and Kat didnt respond at all.

_**Miss Masons office**_

"Sian, What can i do for you ?" Rachel said as she signalled for her to come in.  
"I have Kathrine and Melanie Watts in my office Kathrine was in a right state Rach, she has a black eye od knows how no one notied it earlier or how she covered it up. She was aboout to explain what happened when we got a call aboout her dad being in intensive care"Sian was speaking quite fast now as if she were panicked "Kathrine asked to see Melaine and she said she would like to go and visit their dad ?"  
"Its not ideal that they go during school hours do you know what happened?"  
"No Kat was about to tell me when she asked for Melanie."Sian replied calmly  
"Okay they can go, but I want to know whats been going on so i will want to see them both when they return" rachel was about to continue but sain cut in  
"I think i should speak to kat and mel seperatly before they speak to you, see if i can get anything out of them?" Sian suggested.  
"oka, dont be too long though i want them back by lunch and i'll make sure their mothers informed."  
"Thanks rach" Sian said before leaving the office. 

_**Okay so thats it for this chapter... I tried to involve some more characters on the side like izzie to avoid repeating characters you guys are enjoying reaing this as much as i am writting this! reviews are really appreciated and will be taken into consideration!**_


	6. quick note :)

hey guys if your still reading let me know what you think by leaving a review so i know whos still reading and weather or not to carry on :)

I wont upload other chapters without the latest one being reviewed. ps,I have so many more chapters already ritten for you

Tanks , keeping it sweet xoxo


	7. fireworks

_** sorry guy i'd completely missed this chapter. I thought it would be in you interests to upload it still otherwise the story wouldn't have made sense**_

Sian went after Mel despite everything Mel had just said. She had gone to the student toilets in the hopes that she would be in there and to her surprise she had herd her sobs from outside but she didn't expect to see Mel the way she was. She was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room with her head lay on her hands and tears running down her walked over to the young girl and crouched down next to her "Mel, I wanted to apologize if it seemed like i was making assumptions, I was just wondering why you had made a point about it being just at school?" She said as she handed the girl some tissue to wipe her teary eyes"Its fine honestly. I didnt mean to shout. I - I didn't know how to react, I've never had anyone be so nice in any of my other school, they usually just let you get on with it. you know?" Sian nodded to show that she understood "Should we go back to my office?" She suggested and then it was Mels turn to just respond with a nod.

Sian made Mel and herself a cup of tea and was sat talking to her. " Dads always seemed to favour kat over me since I can remember" she began "when we moved here it was meant to be a new start for all of us. Me and Kat liked it and and we never thought anything could go wrong..until yesterday" Her voice trailed off and tears began to flow again."What do you mean ?"Sian asked confused.  
"Well its a bit of a blur to me.. me and kat went home and mum and dad were shouting at each other so I went upstairs and left them too it and next thing I hear was Kat run up the stairs crying." She paused for a breath," I went to see what was up and she was stood in the mirror looking at her eye... she wouldn't tell me how she got it ...but I heard a cry from downstairs.. it was mums , so i gathered it must have been dad who done that to her!"  
Sian had put two and two together "thats who gave her the black eye ?!" She asked  
"Yeah" Mel sobbed " What happened next ?"

"I attacked him I hated him for what he had done! I couldn't help it. but before I could give him what he deserved kat had thrown his stuff down the stairs and told him to get out." At this point Mel had descended into sobs and Sian put an arm around her "Okay, how did he end up in hospital ?" Sian hadn't wanted to ask but she had to after listening to what Mel had said to be sure it wasn't either of the two girls.  
"He got drunk..realised his mistakes and tried to drown himself" Mel said surprisingly calm.  
"I see" Mel was composing herself  
"I'm sorry I was a bitch earlier Mrs" Mel said feeling really bad for what had happened before." Its fine honestly! I understand how hard it must be for you. Just promise me something okay, in the future if you have a problem come and talk to me what you've told me will be between me you and Miss Mason thats it. Nobody else has to know if you don't want them too."  
"Why does Miss Mason need to know ?" Mel asked abruptly  
"She's the head and its just a precaution but we wont tell anyone else unless you want us to okay?" Mel looked up she had only ever felt this type of care and affection of her sister and mother "Okay" she replied  
"You should best be off to class okay but remember what I said okay?" Sian replied. Mel Nodded before she left the room.

_**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short, let me know what you guys think? remember to review**_


	8. more drama

Miss Massons office

Sian was explaining the whole situation to Rachel  
"Rght I'm phoning social services" Rachel said picking up the phone  
"No... you cant I told mel no one else would know and I don't think its necessary at this point rach." Sian said quickly stopping the head teacher from picking up the phone."I still need to speak to Kat. I'm sure their mother is more than capable of looking after them!"  
"Okay" Rachel said putting the phone down"One thing I don't get is why this all happened on their first day of school? I mean surely they must have been having arguments before then?" Rachel quizzed"They probably have but its unlikely the girls knew,I didn't know there was trouble between my parents when I was growing up" Sian snapped causing rachel a bit of concern"Sian are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine" she said trying to fight back the tears when in truth this whole situation had sent flashbacks running threw Sian's head of when she was growing up,how her parents argued a lot and in particular her dad being abusive just because she went to a top university people didn't bat an eyelid of what went on behind the scenes."I'm just a bit stunned thats all" she lied.

A few days had passed after Mel had told everything to Sian and their dad was making a speedy recovery at the hospital. Mel kept going to visit him when ever she could but she didn't want to but she knew that if she didn't "act normal" as her dad put it, that there would be consequences, her dad had said that before but hat he meant by it she didn't know and kat was being protective of Mel because of what her dad had said in the hospital.

Mel was sat in english listening to Mr Clarkson grone on and on about of mice and men. A book she couldn't wait to finish. " So the main theme can be seen as the american dream as Lennie and George thrive for what they haven't got...Mel can you tell me another theme and how it affects the play?" Mel was looking down at what Tom thought was her book but it turned out she had her phone underneath and was actually texting her dad."MEL!" Mel looked up quickly noticing she was busted. she handed her phone to Mr Clarkson "See me at the end please" At the end of the class tom had kept Mel behind to talk about the consequences of using her phone in class and mel pretended to listen after the lecture that felt like it lasted a life time she took the phone back and rang her dad.

"Hey dad sorry I didn't reply to your text I had my phone taken off me by my teacher"  
_"great news mel I've just been discharged from the hospital and should be home tonight"  
_"okay" she simply replied

Meanwhile..

Kat was in art with Kim and had just received a text off her mum telling her the news about her dad.  
"_Hi love hope your being good a school just wanted to let you know that your dads going to be back tonight and i want us to put it ll behind us okay? love you mum xoxo"_  
"You have got to be kidng me " She thought outloud.  
"Something you want to share Kathrine?" Kim said as she walked over and took the phone. "Not with you! and I've told you before its Kat not Katherine" She said before continuing on her art had to represent their feelings on a canvas and Kat had decided to do it all in red, for anger although she didn't know what images to use. So she drew a a picture of the globe that symbolised how she felt it was her vs the world. She glared at it think about how her mum was letting her dad back in the house after the past events and how mel had been so odd lately as if she was becoming a daddies girl after all these years of hatIng him but she put that down to he being 14 and her hormones kicking in.

Soon the lesson was over and kat decided to skip school and go and find out what her mum was thinking.

in the net chapter, kat heads home but gets a nasty surprise

KEEP REVIEWING LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK XOXOX


	9. The Surprise

Keep reviewing please guys I hate to be pushy but this is my first fanfic and I would really love your feedback

chapter 9

Kat headed out of the school yard at break when it was busy and she knew she wouldn't be headed home and as she turned the key in the lock and opened the door she was confused as to the silence in the house. She walked through the door leaving it slightly ajar .As she continued into the lounge she heard her parents voices but there as a voice shed never heard before. As she walked through the door silence filled the room."Whats going on?" Kat asked when she finally had the courage to speak. She glared at this unnknown person in the corner of the room. Young male no older than 20 she thought to herself. She turned her head towards her parents she noted how he smiled at her but she ignored him. David and Camilla's eyes locked and held the glare as the mindfully debated telling Kat who this person was.  
Finally after what seemed like hours of silence with only the clock ticking in the background Camilla spoke " Kat love, dont freak out okay..." kat looked at her mother and knew something wasnt right "What is going on?" She repeated her earlier question Camilla looked to David for support who nodded " This is your brother...Jamie" Camilla said looking into her daughters green eyes hoping she wouldnt kick off but Kat was soon wound up

"WHAT? IS THIS A JOKE?" She stood up and grabbed his daughters sholders causing her to jump and her mother to gasp. "Listen to me kathrine Marie Watts! This is you brother Jamie Watts okay ? Are you with me so far?" he said in a partoniing and child like manner. Kat shook his grip off "DONT TREAT ME LIKE IM DUMB OKAY! I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID BUT WHY IS HE HERE? WHY HAVE I NEVER HERD OF HIM? WHY?" she suddenly broke down into tears "I DONT UNDERSTAND! she cried. Camilla pulled her daughter into her arms and hugged her tightly.

meanwhile at school...

Mel had been looking for Kat all break but hadn't found her anywhere she needed to talk to her about thier dad coming home. She decided to ask Miss Campbell because she had taught kat the previous lesson and might have seen who she was with. She knock quietly on the classroom door before entering. She stopped in the door way."Hi Melanie, everything okay ?" Kim asked in her natural motherly tone "Yeah, I was looking for Kat, you dont know where she might be do you?" Just as she finished that sentance the bell rang. Mel sighed heavely she really wanted to talk to her sister to make sure she was okay with heir dad coming home. "Well my guess would be that she as headding to lesson 3 is it important?" Kim quizzed "Kind of i really want to make sure she's okay." Mel replied feeling down the girls had seperate lunhes so she couldn't speak to her then either. Kim saw the girl was upset and indicated her to enter the class room "Sit down, I'll find out what lesson she's in and you two can go to my office and havae a quick chat if you like? It'll have to be short though?" Mels face lit up "Okay" She said tapped a few keys and clicked a few buttons before lookinng back at mel " she should be in english with Miss Mulrew..lets go get her shall we" She said before they both left to find kat.

Kim knocked on the door of the english room before she entered. She glared around the room before waiting for Christine to finish talking "What can I do for you Miss Campbell" Kim was quite for a moment"where Kathrine Watts?" she askd puzzled by her absence "Your gueess is as good as mine" Christine replied Kim glared at her collegue. she thought about the preious lesson and he art work she had produced and panicked realising the art work might have been a cry for help " Has anyone seen her " Kim addressed the class and they all shook their heads apart from Dynasty "I seen her heading out the gates at break Miss." Dynasty's concerned scouse accent filled the room before nothing but a slam of the door.

Kim looked at Mel before deciding it was best to tell her what was going on "Kats not here she was seen heading out the gates at break" Kim didn't get to finish before Mel had stormed off down the corridor Kim hot on her heals. Mel made her way to the pastoral care office to find Sian. "Mrs diamond!" She said trying to catch her breath from walking so fast when Kim came in "I've got this Kim" sian looked angrilly at Sian"No I don't think you have actually,Kats gone missing " kim informed frantically.

in the next chapter will anyone find kat before her return to the school


	10. authors note

hey guys, i am wondering weather or no to carry on with this story, keep reviewing every chapter and let me know what you think so i know if to carry on.


End file.
